Europe Airlines
Europe Airlines AG is an Austrian-German airline founded in 1945. History Creation of Europe Airlines Europe Airlines is an Austrian-German airline headquartered in Frankfurt, Germany. It is the europe’s largest airline, operating 751 aircrafts. 2015 In 2015, Europe Airlines and Europewings filed for bankrupty. The German government permitted Europe Airlines and Europewings to file for bankruptcy on 11th September 2015. On 5th December 2015, The German government approved Europe Airlines and Europewings to operate again and therefore Europe Airlines and Europewings were saved. Becoming the luckiest airline in Europe On 27th September 2019, Adam Davis nicknamed Europe Airlines as The Luckiest Airline in Europe while his training as a pilot was coming to an end. Livery Service Hubs Fleet Current fleet * Airbus A300 (30) * Airbus A310 (24) * Airbus A318 (26) * Airbus A319 (26) * Airbus A320 (89) * Airbus A320neo (18) * Airbus A321 (52) * Airbus A321neo (3) * Airbus A330 (34) * Airbus A330neo (16) * Airbus A340 (70) * Airbus A350 XWB (17) * Airbus A380 (11) * Boeing 717 (8) * Boeing 737 Next Generation (55) * Boeing 737 MAX (26) (Boeing 737 MAX 9 orders suspended) * Boeing 747 (33) * Boeing 757 (16) * Boeing 767 (22) * Boeing 777 (48) * Boeing 787 (22) * Embraer ERJ-190 (45) * McDonnell Douglas DC-10 (10) * McDonnell Douglas MD-80 (39) * McDonnell Douglas MD-90 (11) Former fleet * Airbus A310-200 (13) (1986-2010) * Airbus A320-100 (10) (1988-2009) * Boeing 720 (11) (1961-1995) * Boeing 707 (11) (OE-NBI written off) (1972-2003) * Boeing 727 (11) (1969-1999) * Boeing 737 Original (11) (1969-1996) * Boeing 737 Classic (78) (1986-2012) * Boeing 737-600 (11) (1998-2013) * Boeing 747 Original (44) (1974-2009) * Convair 880 (11) (1961-1979) * Convair 990 Coronado (11) (1963-1980) * de Havilland DH-106 Comet 4 (14) (1958-1982) * Douglas DC-3 (19) (1946-1969) * Douglas DC-4 (11) (1946-1961) * Douglas DC-6 (11) (1946-1968) * Douglas DC-7 (11) (1954-1972) * Douglas DC-8 (11) (1967-1990) * Lockheed L-049 Constellation (11) (1948-1972) * Lockheed L-188 Electra (11) (1960-1983) * Lockheed L-1011 TriStar (11) (1974-2001) * McDonnell Douglas DC-9 (54) -10 (1969-2001) -30 (1970-2002) -50 (1971-2003) * McDonnell Douglas DC-10 (51) (1973-2016) * McDonnell Douglas MD-81 (11) (1985-2013) * McDonnell Douglas MD-82 (11) (1985-2014)'' Accidents and Incidents * On '''16th November 1963, [[Europe Airlines Flight 838|'Europe Airlines Flight 838']] from Tallinn to Stockholm via Mariehamn flown by a DC-3 crashed into terrain shortly after takeoff from Mariehamn. Two passengers were the only survivors of the crash. The cause was believed to have been poor visibility and piloting. * On 27th February 1966, Europe Airlines Flight 841 from Stockholm to Riga flown by a D.H.106 Comet 4 (OE-LYM) crashed shortly before touchdown at Riga. All 62 passengers and crew on board were killed. * On 14th June 1978, [[Europe Airlines Flight 61|'Europe Airlines Flight 61']] was en route from London to New York when a mentally ill passenger entered the cockpit and grabbed the controls. As the pilots struggled to remove the intruder, the Boeing 747SP rolled 90 degrees to the left. Flight 61's Co-Pilot Luis Hernandez managed to level the plane out after the intruder was subdued by a couple of passengers and flight attendants. 186 people were injured by the violent manoeuvres. The flight landed safely at Dublin Airport. * On 25th September 1986, Europe Airlines Flight 175 was en route from Warsaw to Strasbourg when a fire broke out in the cargo hold, resulting in an emergency landing at Berlin Schönefeld Airport. During the emergency evacuation of the doomed DC-9, the sudden influx of oxygen caused a flash fire throughout the cabin, resulting in the deaths of 39 of the 50 passengers. All five crew members survived. * On 26th April 1988, [[Europe Airlines Flight 2678|'Europe Airlines Flight 2678']] operated by a Lockheed L-1011-385-1 TriStar, was taking off from Frankfurt Airport bound for San Francisco when it stalled due to overloading. 168 of 206 occupants were killed in the crash. * On 14th May 1995'', ''Europe Airlines Flight 1900 with 95 passengers and 5 crew members on board, suffered an engine oil leak problem during the approach to Madrid Airport. When the 737-300 landed, the situation turned into disaster when the right engine ignited in flames. 35 of 100 occupants on board were killed during the evacuation. * On 31st May 1995, [[Europe Airlines Flight 51|'Europe Airlines Flight 51']] a Boeing 707-395 (registration OE-NBI) overshot runway 21L at Gran Canaria Airport, Canary Islands. The plane came to a rest 342 meters from the runway. All 120 passengers and crew survived but the plane was completely destroyed by fire. '''''NOTE: The accident resembles Air France Flight 358 * On 18th June 1996,' Europe Airlines Flight 628' was en route from Paris to Los Angeles when a fire broke out in the cargo hold. The flight made an emergency landing at Washington Dulles Airport. During the evacuation, 23 of 288 occupants were killed. 257 people were injured. * On 15th September 1999, [[Europe Airlines Flight 195|'Europe Airlines Flight 195']] was on final approach to Singapore Changi Airport. Upon landing, the DC-10 overshot and overran runway 2L. The aircraft was repaired on 23rd September 1999. * On 17th May 2001, Europe Airlines Flight 1429 was about to takeoff from Warsaw bound for Amsterdam Schiphol when the nose of the A320 lifted off below rotation speed. The airplane became airborne and climbed to an altitude of 20 to 30 feet above the runway. The airplane touched down very hard and overran the runway. * On 10th September 2005, Europe Airlines Flight 1519 an Airbus A320-211 (OE-EAN) struck with a ground vehicle at Copenhagen Airport, Kastrup. * On 19th July 2006,' Europe Airlines Flight 359', a BAe 146-200 (OE-DVK) skidded off the runway at Bergen Airport in Norway. Of the 50 passengers and 5 crew, 36 were killed and 19 survived with injuries. The aircraft appears to have been unable to stop on the runway when its spoilers failed to extend during landing. The aircraft crossed the threshold and continued down a slope before coming to rest and catching fire. * On 17th May 2009,' Europe Airlines Flight 1578', an Airbus A320-216 (OE-EBK) was en route from Dublin to Amsterdam when the right engine cowling separated from the aircraft and tore a hole in the fuselage over the Irish Sea causing a rapid decompression and loss of control. The pilots managed to land the aircraft safely at Manchester, United Kingdom and all 105 people on board survived. The separated engine cowling was found at the beach of Dinas Dinlle. A preliminary accident report revealed that the cowling had been left unlatched following overnight maintenance. * On 19th January 2013, [[Europe Airlines Flight 3592|'Europe Airlines Flight 3592']], an Airbus A340-643 (OE-BSK) was forced to shut down one of its right-wing engines and nearly collided with San Bruno Mountain while recovering from the engine failure. The aircraft landed safely back at San Francisco Airport. The aircraft involved, OE-BSK, was then nicknamed as The lucky flier. The aircraft flew to its destination (Amsterdam) two days later. * On 29th May 2017, Europe Airlines Flight 156, a Bombardier CRJ-900LR (OE-GHN) blew its tires upon landing at Turku Airport. Everyone on board survived without injuries. The aircraft was repaired and returned to service. * 9th March 2018, Europe Airlines Flight 3815, an Airbus A340-643 (OE-BSK) caught its wheels on fire after touch down. The cause of the fire was because of the captain who had been braking the plane too hard. All 259 occupants on board survived with just a few injuries during the evacuation. * On 5th January 2019, [[Europe Airlines Flight 5971|'Europe Airlines Flight 5971']], an Airbus A340-643 (OE-BSK) was hijacked by three men. They were later identified as Reginald Smith, Michael Phillips and Andrew Williams. The flight carried 305 passengers and 10 crew members. The plane landed at Xiamen Airport and the hijackers were arrested. * On 5th March 2019, [[Europe Airlines Flight 1359|'Europe Airlines Flight 1359']] a Boeing 737-895(WL) (OE-JHX) crashed into sea after one go-around at Madeira Airport. * On 25th September 2019, [[Europe Airlines Flight 1015|'Europe Airlines Flight 1015']] an Airbus A320-211 (OE-EAX) was struck by a flock of birds. Unable to reach any airport, the flight crew made a water landing near Suomenlinna 20,42 km from Helsinki Airport. EUROPE AIRLINES PHOTOS